The Lightning-Flame Dragon King and the Demon!
by GreekfanFT
Summary: After the war with Albarez Empire and Acnologia (SPOILER ALERT), Natsu agrees to leave the guild. Why does he do that and who is the most affected by his absence? 'Natsu x Mirajane' One-shot!


**Author's note: Hello people! This is my second story and I promise to be better than the previous one! I hope, at least!**

 **I 'm a fan of the original pairings in Fairy Tail, but I can 't find myself to write a 'NaLu' fanfic! The previous one was 'Natsu x Hisui' and I kinda made Natsu some kind of jerk!**

 **Not this time! This time, I 'll make him a much better person! And by that I mean that I 'll also change his original character! If anyone prefers the original Natsu don 't read this story, if you don 't want to get disappointed!**

 **Also, if you havn 't read all the chapters of the manga, don 't read the story. The reason is that it contains stuff that you maybe don 't want to be spoiled. If you don 't care for spoilers, you 're very welcome to read it!**

 **I don 't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (DAMN IT), Hiro Mashima along with Kondansha and Funimation own it.**

 **I prefer PMs than reviews if you 're in the mood of making a comment!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Enjoy! Although it 's a really long one!**

 **...**

 **Year 792**

 **Ishgar**

The Dragon King festival was finally over. The winners were the 'humans'. Not that they didn 't have any casualties.

At least, they had succeded to protect their continent against the most powerful Dragon in history and the Black Wizard, who had a deathwish. Both Zeref and Acnologia were annihilated by none other than Zeref's brother, who as it turned out it was Natsu Dragneel.

Back to the casualties. Ichiya and Eve from the Blue Pegasus Guild. Another two from Lamia Scale, almost all the members from Mermaid Heel except Millianna and Kagura, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Dobengal and some other guilmembers of his from Sabertooth... The list went on and on from all the Guilds in Fiore.

The army that Zeref had dragged along with him, though, had many more. From the one hundred thousand soldiers only three thousand remained, but not totally unscathed. Also, three of the 'Spriggan 12' had lost their lives along with their comrades and almost all of the other's close subordinates.

Every life was precious and everyone knew that. The remaining living ones gathered back in Magnolia where the war started. Actually, they were just outside at a hill. They had brought the dead ones all together and had tossed them inside a ginormous hole that the Fairy Tail wizards had dug.

Inside that hole, though, there were another two dead bodies that belonged to the Fairy Tail Guild. One of them was Lisanna Strauss. The other one was a blue exceed named 'Happy'. Both of them had two things in common. The first was that they were the very first close friends that Natsu Dragneel made since he joined the Guild. And the second, was that they were killed by Zeref in front of Natsu. And that was the reason Natsu snapped and managed to kill his own brother. Though, his guildmates didn 't know the truth about him and Zeref.

The only bodies that were missing from the hole were those of Zeref and the human version of Acnologia.

Natsu didn 't exactly believe that he was Zeref's brother from the start. Happy was the one to make him understand that it was true. Convincing him with hints and points from his first battle against Zeref.

The ones that managed to stay alive in this bloodbath had come to an agreement. To have a memorial service for the dead every year in Magnolia. Also, the remaining soldiers would return to their country, after the funural, to spread the news concerning the war and their emperor. And last, but not least, the Albarez Empire would never attack Ishgar again under any sircumstances and vice-versa.

Everybody stood above the hole as the mages of the Fairy Tail Guild started to cover up the hole. The most interesting and unexpected thing was that absolutely nobody shed a single tear. It was then that they noticed that the bodies of the Black Wizard and the ex-Dragon King were missing. Some people were murmuring about the sudden revelation. Some others didn 't even wonder or care about the two that wanted their demise. But there also were some friends of a certain pink-haired boy that knew both of the bodies' and the DragonSlayers' whereabouts, but remained completely silent.

After a few moments of silence, Makarov -along with the other Wizard Saints- stepped forward from the crowd and coughed to clear his throat. At that moment, everyone paid their attention to him as he was ready to start his speech.

"The previous days were painful ones for all of us, but we mustn 't put our heads down. Instead, we must keep looking to a brighter future with our heads held high. Noone will ever forget what happened the past few days and that means that this pain in our hearts must make us stronger. To form new bonds of friendship. Yesterday's enemy can be tomorrow's friend! That 's the path that will make all of us wiser and stronger! Me and the remaining Wizard Saints have the same opinion and that 's the only reason that we formed an agreement with Albarez Empire. And last, but not least, any wizard form Albarez that feels that there is no home to return to can ask any guild that they think they can fit in to join." Makarov finished his speech and sighed heavily as he knew his companions were just smiling, but he also knew that his last sentence would cause different reactions amongst the crowd.

Everyone had a mix of emotions about Makarov 's speech, as expected. Some were simply smiling, others shouting their protests about his last sentence and the former enemies were shocked with their eyes widened and ready to cry tears of joy.

After a while, some of the 'Spriggan 12' chose the Guild that they would like to call 'home' from that point onwards. Brandish was sure she could feel at home if she lived with Fairy Tail. Since the misunderstanding with Lucy had cleared, the two quickly came close to each other. And after everyone had aknowledged her power and regret about the attack on them, she felt a warm embrace from around her. She was smiling most of the time. She also had figured out Lucy 's buttons and teased her constantly, making her acting like a little child. But at the same time everyone, including Lucy, was smiling brightly at the newest addition to the 'family' making her blush a light pink on her cheeks.

Ajeel had found his way in Quatro Cerberus and took Bacchus' place quite easily as they saw he was 'wild'.

Dimaria knelt before Kagura as an apology, which she accepted relactuntly, and Millianna patted her head to show that she was forgiven. After the Warrior Princess lifted her head Kagura saw her sad face and nodded -while smiling- to show her own sign for forgiveness. Both Millianna and Kagura reached their hands to Dimaria to lift her from the ground. She reached back and right after she stood up, she hugged them both tightly bawling their shoulders in tears of pure joy.

Invel went to Lamia Scale. They accepted him happily with open arms. Except from Lyon, who was glaring deathily at the other Ice Wizard.

August went to the Wizard Saints' side. As soon as they noticed him, they smiled and proposed to him that he was going to be one as well and because of his knowledge and magical abilities he was going to be ranked first and the new president of the Magic Council. He accepted the offer quite happily as he knew he would get along with them.

After an hour of those events Makarov went to his Guild's side. They were gathered around a blushing Brandish and Gray noticed him coming.

"Hey Gramps! Glad you 're here! Meet our newest member!' Gray said cheerfully.

"I 've already met her Gray. Don 't you remember that I was the one to inform you-" Makarov said firmly but was cut off by Gray again.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Gray said as he was scratching the back of his head as a sign of akwardness. At that moment Makarov sighed lightly and cracked a smile.

"Don 't be my boy! Anyway! Welcome to our family, Brandish! It 's really nice to see that everyone has welcomed you with open arms!" Makarov said excitedly.

*sigh of relief* "Hello to you too, Makarov! Thank you for taking me in! Or should I say... Master?!" Brandish said happily.

"Oh! No! Makarov is fine! As of tomorrow I won 't be this Guild's Master..." Makarov said blantly and left everyone there dumbfounded.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" the guildmembers screamed in unison and Makarov facepalmed.

"Of course you would react that way... Foolish kids... Did you forget that I 'm one of the Wizard Saints and I 'll have to be one of the Council members?" Makarov said and the others just jawdropped.

"Then... That means-" Erza started and was cut off by Makarov.

"That I have to appoint a new Guild Master and finally retire for good from that title!" Makarov said excitedly and continued "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU 'VE CAUSED ME IN THE LAST FEW YEARS WITH THE PREVIOUS MAGIC COUNCILS?" he screamed while smirking. The others once again were left dumbfounded. And after a few moments of silence:

"And to whom are you going to pass the title old Geezer?" Laxus asked blancly.

"To you!" Makarov said while smirking.

"Huh...? Am I supposed to believe that...?" Laxus asked curiously.

"You 'd better be!" Makarov said as he continued to smirk.

"Fine by me. But what about Guildarts? Last time I checked, you had appointed him as Master of the Guild." Laxus said as he expected a dumb answer from his grandfather.

"You were already expelled from the Guild at that time and because of your previous actions I couldn 't trust the safety and wellbeing of my children to you." Makarov said seriously, which made Laxus feel guilty and his face looked towards the ground.

"You don 't need to feel guilty. Right now you should start to make plans for the future that lies ahead. Every one of us has made mistakes in the past. That doesn 't mean that you can 't make things better for you and your family." Makarov said seriously, again, and then smiled. The other guildmembers were also smiling. Laxus lifted his head and stared to his grandfather.

Suddenly, he knelt down and started to cry as he felt happy about his grandfather's honesty towards him.

"Thank you... Grandpa..." is all Laxus could say as he started to cry even more. His guildmembers were looking at him and their faces were practically screaming of the pride they felt for their friend.

After a few moments of silence, it finally occured to all of them, that a certain someone hadn 't cause some ruckus yet. Brandish noticed it as well, altough she didn 't know his original character. She was really curious, though, about the whereabouts of the young man that she helped once at the Guild's infermary.

"Where is Natsu, by the way? I havn 't seen him in a lot while." Brandish asked curiously. After that question, everyone's faces looked extremely sad.

"What...? Did I say something wrong...?" Brandish asked making the guilt in her tone pretty obvious.

"No Brandish... It 's just that... He lost his two very first friends he made since when he joined the guild..." Gray said to her while his tears of sorrow appered on his face.

"I 'm really sorry... I didn 't know that..." Brandish said as her regret for the quastion was clear in her voice.

"Don 't be... It 's not your fault that he lost them..." Lucy said sadly trying to comfort her new friend.

"Anyway... Where is he exactly?" Gray asked curiously.

"He 's at the fake house where he and Lisanna were taking care of Happy when they were kids..." Mira said loud enough to be heard by the others and Elfman nodded to Gray for confirmation.

"Let 's go see him... He needs us by his side..." Lucy said with determination. Everyone nodded in response, except Makarov who had his eyes tightly closed and an expressionless look on his face which went unnoticed by the rest of the Guild.

As they began to make their way to Natsu's whereabouts, everyone remained dead silent out of respect to their dear friend. Makarov, along with Mirajane and Elfman were leading the way. The rest of their guildmates were close behind, trying not to shed any more tears.

Half an hour later they reached their destination. The oddest thing in the entire world, that they noticed immediately, was that the DragonSlayer stood in front of five gravestones standing still with his hands crossed against his chest... And most importantly, he hadn 't even cried!

"Natsu...?" Mirajane said completely confused.

"Oh! You all finally came! I thought I was going to be all alone, but it 's nice to have company as well!" Natsu answered seamingly cheerfully. He also kept staring at the gravestones. The others noticed that the one in the middle was completely blanc. On two at its left side were the names of 'Lisanna' and 'Happy'. On the other two at the right side were the names of 'Zeref' and 'Acnologia'.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Erza asked demandingly.

"Of course I am Erza! Why?!" Natsu asked confused. Everyone was shocked to his statement.

"I thought that-" Erza started but was cut off by the pink-haired young man.

"You thought that I was supposed to be crying about my friends that tried to protect something precious to all of us?" Natsu asked annoyed. At that point, every person had widened their eyes in a way that the word 'heartattack' is an understatement.

"If you think that they would like me to shed tears of sorrow, then you 're wrong. Lisanna always had a bright smile on her face under any sircumstances. Happy would have come to haunt me if I cried even a single tear. Both of them would have wanted for me to live my life to the fullest. For all of us. Through these thoughts I 've gathred strength. Not the strength to defeat opponents like the two of them here *he pointed Zeref's and Acnologia's gravestones*. But strength to defeat my worst fears and overcome any obstacle in my way. As for the other two... It 's another story altogether..." Natsu stated firmly with determination. As soon as he finished his statement, all the guildmembers were staring in awe of the young DragonSlayer as they were smiling. Natsu, however, still had his back turned to his guildmates.

At that time, it occured to them that Natsu didn't even turn his head over his shoulder to talk to them. It was then that Makarov stepped forward, although his eyes were closed.

"I think you owe us an explanation my boy." Makarov demanded.

"For what...?" Natsu grunted clutching his fists.

"For Zeref." Makarov said firmly.

"It 's none of your business Gramps." Natsu grunted. Everyone felt the tension rising and started to get suspicious about Natsu.

"It is my business as your Master and as of tomorrow one of the Magic Council members." Makarov said as he was losing his patience.

"Fine... *heavy sigh* I will tell you and only you. If you share it with anyone else... Either be my friends or the Magic Council... You 're dead..." Natsu said angrily. His last frase, though, made everyone freeze from the heavy shock. They just couldn 't believe what they heard. As if it wasn 't even real. The most shocked, though, were his teammates. They had their eyes and jaws completely wide-open. They couldn 't even speak.

"I can deal with that." Makarov said calmly, which shocked everybody even more. Then, he approached the pink-haired DragonSlayer and stood beside him. But, right before he reached Natsu, he nodded to the other three DragonSlayers to not eavesdrop. They nodded back as confirmation that they understood the message.

"Look me in the eyes young man. And I want everything." Makarov demanded. But when Natsu looked at him, he was completely surprised. Natsu's eyes were totally unmatched with each other. His right eye was his usual green. But, the left one was glowing a fierce crimson red.

"OK. The facts I 'm about to tell you, are things that Zeref told at our first encounter here. My real name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. E.N.D.. I 'm Zeref's little brother. Zeref's full name is Zeref Dragneel. Me and our parents were killed by a Dragon's roar four hundrend years ago. He 'recreated' me as a Demon just to kill him and because he wanted to see me again. I didn 't want to believe him, but Happy made me believe him because of the signs and the facts that he showed me. As soon as I was 'reborn', he gave me to Igneel. Igneel couldn 't and didn 't kill me because he really loved me. Then... Zeref, along with Igneel and the other Dragons -and us DragonSlayers- that you 've met and a Celestial Wizard named Anna Heartfillia had a plan to send us to the future through the Eclipse gate. On July 7 Year 777, another Celestial wizard named Layla Heartfillia, opened the Eclipse gate and the five DragonSlayers passed through the gate. The Dragons, as you probably remember, explained the reasons concerning their disappearance. And the rest is history. Oh... One more thing... I should have died when I killed Zeref, but probably Igneel's influence on my body and my willpower are the reasons that I didn 't kick the bucket." Natsu explained softly.

Makarov didn 't even flinch by the facts that Natsu presented him. But, never in his life wanted to hear the words Natsu just spoke so calmly. He suspected that there was something wrong with the DragonSlayer, but not this. All the other guildmembers were staring at the two, while wondering what was going on. They couldn 't forget Natsu's last hearable words and the anger he showed.

"I know you want to kick me out of the Guild and never to return, but don 't announce it right now." Natsu said calmly.

"How did you-" Makarov started and his eyes widened instantly, but was cut off quickly.

"I can hear you..." Natsu said softly as he smiled.

"I can hear you and I can feel your hesitation and pain to say the words and the love towards me and the others. Anyway... I 'll leave tomorrow morning. I 'll erase my own Guild mark on my way out of here. Not now. Not while everyone still needs time to proccess some things on their own. But, just so you know, when the time comes and anyone needs help... I 'll be there to protect all of you! And that I promise you!" Natsu said softly, again, while smiling. Makarov couldn 't hold neither his tears of happiness in Natsu's words, nor his painfull smile.

Just then, Natsu knelt down and hugged tightly Makarov, much to his surprise and happiness. He noticed one thing, though. Natsu was sobbing silently as he was smiling. It was a bitter-sweet feeling that Makarov didn 't want to feel, especially with Natsu. The DragonSlayer loosened his hug and looked Makarov in the eyes.

"I 'll be just fine Gramps! If I won 't, then how am I supposed to protect my friends and family?! Fairy Tail will be my only big family forever! You know that! Right?!" Natsu whispered to Makarov sweetly and softly.

They hugged each other very tightly and cried silently. Makarov knew how Natsu felt about the Guild and its principals and that 's why it was so painfull for him to tell the pink-haired wizard to leave.

The others had watched all the time the two, but couldn 't understand neither of them or their reactions to each other, nor could hear what they were saying. They were getting impatient. It 's fine, though. The problem would be if they, actually, were patient.

"What 's taking so long...?" Erza asked nervously, shaking from impatience.

"I don't know, but I 'm dying to find out!" Mirajane chuckled.

"Is she some kind of demon or something?" Brandish asked Lusy curiously.

"Yeah...! Litterarly!" Lucy said and smiled nervously, which confused Brandish.

"Real Men don 't talk in secret-OW" Elfman screamed as Evergreen hit him hard on his head.

"Hey Ever, that 's not Manly-OOOOOWWWW" he screamed in pain, again.

"If you say any word connected to 'Real Men' today I 'll petrify you. AND MY NAME IS EVERGREEN." the self-proclaimed Queen of the Fairies shouted to Elfman's ear, much to his disappointment.

"Hey Gray... What do you think they were talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Probably something pretty serious for once... Concidering Natsu's last words that we actually all heard..." Gray said seriously and Lucy nodded even more nervously.

"What do you think Gajeel?" Levy asked sinserely.

"I don 't know shorty..." Gajeel answered mockingly as he grinned.

"HEEEYYYY! That 's not funny!" Levy replied puffing her light-pink-blushed cheeks comically.

"Seriously, though, I was given a message not to eavesdrop and I followed it. All of the remaining DragonSlayers received the same message, actually." Gajeel said seriously, to which everyone listened to and, suddenly, he felt a huge wave of eyes glaring at him fiercely.

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW THAT MESSAGE YOU IDIOT METAL-HEAD? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT?" Gray shouted really pissed off.

"IT 'S NOT MY DAMN BUSINESS ICE FREAK. AND IT WAS AN ORDER FROM THE MASTER." Gajeel shouted really annoyed.

"At least, some of us followed it..." Laxus said calmly with his eyes closed.

"What?!" Erza asked surprised.

"You heard me red-head..." Laxus responded calmly. He pointed to a certain direction with his head.

Then, it hit them. All of a sudden, everyone's attention went on Wendy. They were slightly shocked from the sight. She was down on both her knees and her eyes were showing the absolute horror she was feeling. Her whole body was shaking like crazy and she had bitten her lips without realizing she was bleeding. Beside her was Carla -her beautiful white exceed- with the same expressions. The reason for that is because Wendy didn 't follow the order and, actually, listened to Makarov's and Natsu's conversation and whispered every word to Carla.

It occured to all the Fairy Tail wizards that Wendy had bypassed the order and listened to the two. They were so curious, though, that failed to control their curiousity and ran towards the young bluenette.

"Wendy?! What 's going on?! Is everything allright?! Please tell us!" Erza asked really curiously and concerned.

"Let the girl catch her breath Erza... I mean... seriously... just look at her..." Gajeel demanded, to which Erza at first growled but then accepted.

Wendy couldn 't even make a word, let alone tell them what she heard. At that point, Makarov and Natsu noticed the commotion and decided it was the best chance for the DragonSlayer to go and prepare himself for his journey. They quickly stood up and let go of the heartwarming hug.

"You should go now Gramps. Wendy and the others need you right now to help them. I should go on my way too. I don 't want them to see me leave." Natsu said calmly to Makarov.

"Yes... You 're right... But Natsu... you should know that I must tell what you 've told me to Laxus... He 's going to be their new Master from tomorrow onwards and he should know about your circumstanses..." Makarov said also calmly to Natsu.

"I understand! Don 't worry! I know he 'll keep it a secret because he knows this bunch of idiots how they 'll react!" Natsu said reassuringly, to which Makarov sighed really heavily from relief.

"Bye Natsu...","Bye Gramps! See ya!" they said to each other while smiling. And with that, they parted ways. But, before Natsu left, he put his name in the nameless gravestone.

Makarov approached as quickly as he could to the commotion that had taken place around Wendy. He easily understood what happened without even asking anyone.

Wendy was staring to the place that Natsu and Makarov were talking as she was in some kind of trance, but suddelny realized that Natsu wasn 't even there anymore.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ " she screamed in pure horror and sorrow and lifted her right hand. But, as soon as it was straightened, she collapsed with her eyes wide-open for everyone to look at her expression. The same thing happened to Carla.

The moment Wendy screamed, every person near her closed their ears tightly because of the pain. It was as if a roar of a Dragon writhing in agony.

Natsu heard that and thought to himself: 'Poor Wendy... I really hope she 'll get over it quickly... Please Gramps... HELP her...'.

"Wendy...? Are you allright...?" Lucy asked really worriedly.

"Wendy..." Erza, Levy and Gray whispered in unison.

"Take her to Porlyoushika. She 'll be just fine. You don 't need to worry yourselves." Makarov said reassuringly.

"Yes Master." Erza said relieved and demanded: "Gray, Lucy with me.".

"Right!" They both responded together. And with that, they took off for the expert-healer's house at the East Forest. Gray was holding Wendy bridal style close to his unusually clothed chest and Lucy was carrying Carla quite gently.

"Now... Laxus... I need to talk to you in private..." Makarov said seriously, much to the others' curiousity to rise once again.

"If anyone eavesdrops again, I 'll punish him myself in the worst possible way..." Makarov said seriously, again. This statement, though, made everyone feel a chill of terror crossing their backs.

They took their distance from the rest of the Guild. Gajeel had closed his ears and eyes as a sign to everyone else not to bother him.

Makarov told Laxus, as calmly as he could, what Natsu had told him with every little detail. He also told his grandson about the positive words and feelings that the young DragonSlayer spoke and felt towards the Guild. Laxus had quite comical reactions as he was listening. At first, he jawdropped with his eyes wide-open and a feeling of disbelief. Then, he facepalmed hard enough that it was heard from all the others. In the end he sighed really heavily, but he was really worried.

"That damn kid must be cursed... Either he finds trouble whatever he does, or trouble finds him... I don 't know for sure..." Laxus said, as soon as Makarov finished, really worriedly.

"At least, you seem to understand as he predicted!" Makarov said excitedly.

"I may hate his guts sometimes, but that doesn 't mean that I 'm an idiot..." Laxus said allmost mockingly as he smirked.

"I know my boy... But I think we have another problem in our hands..." Makarov said worriedly.

"I know Gramps... How will we tell them that Natsu had to leave the Guild without spilling the truth about him..." Laxus said even more worriedly as he sighed really heavily.

"I think that I have an idea... But you won 't gonna like it...!" Makarov said firmly as he smirked.

"I think that I prefer your kind of approach in this situation...!" Laxus said with determination as he winked to his grandfather.

"I hope you won 't regret it...! But what I really hope is that we won 't get busted...!" Makarov said firmly. They both cracked a smile and it took five minutes to decide the plan concerning how they would explain Natsu's departure.

After they returned to the others, they ordered everyone to go and get some rest for the following day. And they did exactly that. Then, Makarov and Laxus, headed to Porlyoushika's house as well because they wanted to talk to Wendy first, before she would talk to anyone else.

In the meantime, Erza, Lucy and Gray had already reached their destination. They handed over Wendy and Carla to Porlyoushika, who immediately put them on the bed and started to examine them.

"How are they...? Are they going to be alright...?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"They will be fine... As far as I can tell, they both had an extreme case of post traumatic stress... You have to leave them here tonight to get their rest properly." Porlyoushika said firmly.

"But-" Erza started but was cut off quickly.

"No buts... Just leave..." Porlyoushika demanded.

"Let 's go and get some rest of our own... Tomorrow will be a difficult day..." Gray said calmly and dragged smoothly both the read-headed and the blonde to their way out.

"Goodnight Wendy..." Lucy whispered sweetly as soon as she reached the door. The same thing did Erza and Gray.

On their way back, they unwillingly bypassed Laxus and Makarov. They wanted to go to the guildhall and talk, but midway they felt very tired and decided that the best option was to go to their homes and get some rest.

Makarov and Laxus, eventually, reached Porlyoushika's house and got inside without knocking.

"Don 't you boys have any manners...? At least, knock the door before you get in..." Porlyoushika said really annoyed.

"I 'm sorry for our manners, but this isn 't the problem right now..." Makarov said firmly.

"And what _is_ the problem...?" Porlyoushika asked somewhat calmed down.

"It 's what she heard and shared with Carla..." Makarov replied seriously.

"And what _did_ she heard...?" Porlyoushika asked worringly.

At that point, Laxus gave them a couple of chairs to sit. Makarov and Porlyoushika sat across each other and the Wizard Saint made the explanations quite thoroughly. Porlyoushika was quite shocked from what she heard. Laxus demanded that he and his grandfather stayed there until Wendy woke up. Porlyoushika accepted that demand hesitantly because, it's well known, she doesn 't get along with other people.

The next morning, Natsu stepped outside from his house. He sighed heavily and bid his farewell from this house while he was smiling. Then, he headed as quickly as possible to the gravestones in front of the fake house he and Lisanna had when they were kids. As soon as he reached, he shed a single tear and bid his goodbyes. He managed to crack a smile and left quickly to find his way to the outskirts of Magnolia.

At the same time, all the Guilds had gathered inside and out Fairy Tail's guildhall. Everyone was wearing pitch-black clothes, as it was the day of the funural. They were all dead-silent out of respect for the dead.

Sometime later Wendy opened her eyes slowly. Makarov, along with Laxus and Porlyoushika were outside discussing the best way to calm down Wendy as soon as she got up. Suddenly, she remembered what happened last night and started to scream and cry really loudly. The three got inside really fast, but hadn 't finished their discussion.

"Wendy... Please calm down child... Everything is going to be fine..." Makarov said softly and reassuringly as he hugged the young DragonSlayer. She responded to the hug, but she was still shocked.

"I-I-I... I can 't Master..." Wendy said while trembling.

"Yes you can kid... And if you heard everything last night, it 's more of a reason to calm down..." Laxus said firmly.

"What are you saying Laxus...? Natsu is leaving and you say that I have to calm down...?" Wendy said angrily, to which Laxus growled.

"Yes Wendy... You must calm down... You have to be strong... Not only for you, but for your friends as well..." Porlyoushika said with determination.

"They 're right Wendy... We have to be strong..." Carla managed to say calmly with her eyes tightly closed as she was lying on the bed.

"Carla...?!" Wendy said softly, somewhat calmed down as soon as she heard her exceed.

The young wizard hugged her white cat tightly and Carla responded the same way. They were crying loudly for quite some time. After the two stopped crying, all of them heard a knock on the door. They couldn 't believe their eyes when they saw Natsu stepping in, especially Wendy and Carla.

"I think I told you to leave this morning young man..." Makarov said a little annoyed.

"And I think that you would tell only Laxus about our conversation..." Natsu said angrily.

"NATSUUUU" Wendy shouted and tackled the fire wizard. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU-" the young bluenette continued shouting, but was cut off.

"I came here to see you Wendy... Last night I was worried for your wellbeing and I came here to reassure you that everything is ok...!" Natsu said sweetly to the little girl, to which the other three smiled.

"That means... You 're leaving...?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Yeah... I have to... I killed two people Wendy... It doesn 't matter that they were trying to destroy the world... They were human beings... This sin... is entirely on my shoulders... I have to accept that punishment... But, as you heard last night, I 'll always consider Fairy Tail my home and family! And I 'll always keep an eye on all of you if you need any help!" Natsu whispered smoothly and sweetly to Wendy's ear.

Then, the young girl, raised her head and a sweet smile brightened her face.

"Fine Natsu! Be careful! Ok?!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Yeah! Oh! Wendy... I want you to do me a favor..." Natsu said seriously and dragged her out of the house.

"What is it Natsu?" Wendy asked somewhat confused.

Natsu gave her an envelope.

"Take this and give it to Mira for me... Ok...?" Natsu said firmly and looked her in the eyes for the first time since the war had ended.

"I 'll do it Natsu! But... what happened... to your eye...?" Wendy asked completely shocked and her body froze as soon as she noticed Natsu's crimson-red-glowing left eye.

"I don 't know... And I honestly don 't want to find out..." Natsu said seriously and somewhat confused.

"Ok...! Then, I guess, it 's bye for now... Right...?" asked worriedly ready to cry.

"Yeah... Bye Wendy...!" Natsu said sweetly and went to Laxus, who had just stepped outside.

"I 'm glad I made it in time... I-" Laxus started but, as usual, was cut off.

"You don 't have to tell me anything Laxus. Tell the others whatever excuse you want." Natsu said firmly. At that point, the remaining three stepped outside.

"Bye to all of you! Thanks for everything! See ya 'round!" Natsu said happily as he started to make his way out of Magnolia.

"Bye clild", "Bye young man", "Bye Natsu", "Bye idiot" Porlyoushika, Makarov, Wendy and Carla, Laxus said one after another.

As Natsu was walking with his back turned to them, he raised his right hand to make the symbol with his thumb and his index. At the same time, the other five did the exact same thing. Everyone was smiling. Sometime later, Natsu disappeared. Nowhere to be seen, actually.

After a few moments of silence, Laxus patted Wendy's head. She looked at him somewhat surprised.

"Ready to go kid?" Laxus asked calmly.

"Yeah...!" Wendy responded softly.

"Then, let 's go. Everybody is waiting for us." Carla said smoothly.

"Let 's get changed first... Today is a funural..." Makarov said quite seriously, to which the other four nodded in agreement.

An hour later, the five of them reached the guildhall. It was full inside and out. As soon as they arrived, everyone started to walk towards them. It was time for the funural. At the funural, noone made a single sound as the priest spoke his words. They all noticed, tough, that a certain pink-haired boy is missing. But they also knew that it wasn 't time to ask such questions.

After the funural was finished, everyone made their way to their respective Guild. The Fairy Tail wizards arrived at their guildhall with mixed emotions. Everyone was happy to see that Wendy and Carla were alright and managed to hold their curiousity at bay of what she had heard last night.

Two hours later, and after everybody had calmed down, Laxus and Makarov went in front of the bar. They caught everyone's attention, as they wanted. It was then that the rest of the guildmembers felt that something was wrong, but waited patiently -for once- to hear what they had to say. The two stood still and their faces were pretty serious.

"Me and Laxus have kicked Natsu out of the guild." Makarov stated firmly.

The crowd underneath them had several reactions, except from Wendy and Carla. The rest of their teammates were totally confused.

"WHY GRAMPS? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Gray shouted totally frustrated.

"Easy Gray... I 'm sure both of them had their reasons..." Erza told to Gray as calmly as she could, while trying to comfort the Ice-Make wizard.

"I DON 'T CARE..." Gray shouted once more angrily.

"SHUT UP GRAY... AND LISTEN BEFORE YOU SNAP..." Laxus shouted angrily.

"It 's fine Laxus... It 's fine... If you must know, he 's out because he killed mercilessly two people... And before you react at this, know that he agreed to that without a second thought..." Makarov explained firmly.

"WHAAAT?" Lucy screamed as a result of her confusion.

"It 's true everyone..." Wendy stated as her sadness in her voice was clear. Every person that heard this statement stared completely confused at the young blunette. They wondered how she knew about Natsu's agreement with Laxus and Makarov.

"He came today early in the morning to Porlyoushika's house to check up on us... The reason behind his visit is that he heard Wendy's screams last night... He made the agreement yesterday. Though, he already knew that he would be kicked out... Also, today he said that Fairy Tail will always be his home and family and that he 'll always watch over us..." Carla explained clearly.

At first, the whole Guild was shocked. But then, everyone cracked a bright smile knowing that their best friend would always keep them close to his heart.

Mirajane, on the other hand, went inside the kitchen completely unnoticed and cried her eyes out silently.

 **Time skip**

 **Two months later**

Two months had passed since the end of war. The Fairy Tail mages continued their life like nothing had happened.

The rest of the world learned the news about Zeref's and Acnologia's demise. They learned that a boy named Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild killed both of them and his name spread across the land like a living legend. He was one, by the way, so the people nicknamed him **The Lightning-Flame Dragon King**. They wanted to meet him so badly, that travelled to Magnolia. Each time someone arrived at the Guild, they were leaving disappointed and confused as they learned that the guy they wanted to meet had quitted the Guild and disappeared.

Rumors were spreading across the continent about a man with a pitch-black cloak and a hood wandering around some forests or small towns, but never stayed long.

The Fairy Tail wizards listened many of those rumors and took jobs close to these forests, but they never found a single clue about his whereabouts. Even Gildarts had returned. And, as soon as he learned the news, he started to act like his guildmates with the same results.

The hooded traveller had already travelled all around the continent and then he just vanished nowhere to be found. He had gone to a mysterious mountain to hide and train himself.

One day, as Mirajane was walking towards the guildhall before the crack of dawn to open it up and make the preparations needed for the upcoming day, she noticed a petite young bluenette standing in front of the doors as if she was waiting for someone.

"Wendy?! Is that you?!" Mirajane asked completely surprised and confused.

"Oh! Hello Mirajane! Good morning! I was waiting for you!" Wendy replied cheerfully as she waved her hands to the silver-haired beauty.

"Oh! Good morning! I was surprised to see that somebody is here before me!" Mirajane responded as she smiled.

"It 's ok! I understand!" Wendy said softly.

Mirajane unlocked the doors of the guildhall and nodded to Wendy to get in as she was smiling. Then, she got behind the bar to start the preparations.

"It 's really unusual for you to come this early in the morning Wendy. But, before I start my usual work here, do you want anything to drink?" Mirajane said -and asked- curiously.

"Yeah...! Well... I should have done this a while ago..." Wendy muttered and continued: "I want an orange juice, by the way!" she ordered happily.

Mirajane worked really fast to get the orange juice ready as she was intrigued by Wendy's first words.

"Here you are! Now what is it that you want from me?!" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Well... It isn 't exactly _me_ that wants something... Here... take this..." Wendy almost whispered and handed over the envelope that Natsu gave her two months ago.

Mirajane was totally confused at Wendy's strange behavior, but she took the envelope. She opened it and noticed the bad handwritting. After a small chuckle she started to read it.

 **The letter:**

 _Dear Mira,_

 _I 'm really sorry that I couldn 't protect Lisanna..._

 _It 's totally my fault that she died and I can 't find_

 _any excuses for myself..._

 _I can totally understand if you and Elfman will_

 _hold a grudge against me..._

 _Don 't worry about me!_

 _I 'll be just fine on my own!_

 _With any luck, someday, somewhere,_

 _maybe I 'll see you without you noticing..._

 _I 'll miss you and all the others from the Guild..._

 _Fairy Tail will always be my home and family!_

 _Again, I 'm trully sorry about Lisanna..._

 _Send my regards to everyone else!_

 _Bye for now!_

 _Natsu_

"No... No... Oh my god... No... No... Natsu... No..." the silver-haired girl whispered as she was reading.

After Mirajane read the letter, she fell down on both her knees and started crying like a baby. She felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces. She didn 't want her friend -and secret crush from childhood- to feel that way towards her and her brother.

Wendy was shocked when she saw Mirajane on the floor crying and went on top of her and tried to comfort her.

"Sshhh... It 's alright Mirajane... Everything is gonna be fine..." Wendy said calmly.

"NO IT WON 'T WENDY" Mirajane shouted angrily shocking the young bluenette.

Mirajane dropped the letter on the floor and put her hands on her face trying to stop the tears. The problem was that she couldn 't. She only cried louder and louder as she repeated the contents of the letter in her mind. Her sorrow had no end. At least, that 's what she thought.

Wendy read the letter herself as she wanted to understand Mirajane's last reaction. That... was a big mistake from her part. She hugged Mirajane tightly and both of them cried really loudly.

Two hours later, the first people who approached the guildhall were startled from the noise. It was Laxus and the rest of Wendy's teammates along with Carla. They ran really fast to see what was going on. And, of course, they were surprised at the sight. Wendy was hugging Mirajane and they were crying like babies. Also, a letter was lying on the floor beside them.

Laxus, Erza and Gray sighed lightly as they saw their friends were physically unharmed. Lucy was confused and all she could think of was that Wendy's and Mirajane's condition had something to do with that letter. She quickly picked it up and read it.

"Erza... Gray... I think I have a pretty good idea why they 're crying..." Lucy said seriously, as soon as she read the letter.

"Yeah...? What is it...?" Gray asked with concern.

"Read this... and you 'll understand..." Lucy said firmly as she was trying not to cry herself. She rushed to the restroom to hide her emotions.

Gray read the letter and... well... he laughed... and then, he gave it to Erza.

"WHAT 'S SO FUNNY GRAY?" Mirajane screamed angrily and as soon as she stood up a meanacing aura surrounded her.

"I-" _THUD_ Gray started but quickly found his face kissing the floor beneath him, because Erza hit him... HARD... on his head.

"Thanks Erza... That felt REALLY good..." Mirajane said with determination and a devilish smile was formed on her face.

"It 's nothing. Idiots must be punished accordingly." Erza replied firmly.

Thankfully, with all this commotion, Wendy stopped crying and stood up. At that moment, Lucy returned to the guildhall.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Gray laughed at Natsu's letter and I punched him on his head." Erza responded angrily.

"HE DID WHAT?" Lucy screamed more angrily.

At that moment, Gray stood up. Big mistake. The reason is because the three scariest women in the Guild were glaring daggers at him and their menacing auras made even Laxus to feel scared.

"I think that I 'll keep myself out of this. You 're on your own kid!" Laxus said confidently.

"SOME MASTER YOU ARE. THANKS MAN." Gray shouted really scared as cold sweat was running on his face.

"You should have watched your mouth kid." Laxus stated mockingly while smirking.

And, of course, as soon as Laxus finished his statement, the three angry women along with Carla... well... beat up Gray pretty badly for quite some time. After his beating, Gray went straight to the infermary. He had a really good reason for that.

"What happened this early in the morning?" Brandish asked curiously as soon as she entered the guildhall and saw some significal damage near the bar.

"Nothing!" Wendy answered cheerfully.

"Really now...?" Brandish asked suspiciously.

"Uuuuhm... Gray got beat up pretty badly by the other girls..." Wendy replied sincerely.

"For what?" Brandish asked surprised.

"For laughing after reading this..." Lucy answered angrily. She hanged over the letter to Brandish to read it herself.

"Where... is... he...?" Brandish asked angrily after she read the letter.

"In the infermary." Laxus and Carla responded in unison.

Right after Brandish got that response, she ran towards the infermary's location to give Gray another beating of her own. Laxus couldn 't help but laugh at the situation. After he finally stopped laughing, he sighed heavily.

"What 's wrong Laxus?" Wendy asked worringly.

"Nothing Wendy... It 's just that... if he was here... he would probably beat up Gray pretty bad himself..." Laxus replied sadly.

"If you 're talking about Natsu, then you 're most certainly right!" Wendy said firmly, to which Mirajane and Erza chuckled.

After that, slowly, the guildhall started to get full of people ready to work. Everyone heard about the situation with Gray and decided to take turns to beat him up. The last one was a very pissed off Elfman, much to Gray's misfortune. Eventually, noone went to any jobs. They decided to name this day 'Gray's beating day' and did just that all day long.

"Poor bastard...!" Laxus muttered almost mockingly as he exited the guildhall. He was the only one that hadn 't beaten up Gray.

Weeks had gone by since that incident, but Mirajane still held onto that letter like some kind of treasure. Actually, for her, it was. It was the only thing that Natsu left behind, before his disappearance, and she was the only one that he gave something. With each passing day, she felt more and more unique. She was happy with that and didn 't go unnoticed from her guildmates because she was smiling brightly. Erza and Lucy were suspicious of her, but she didn 't care. All she could think of was a certain pink-haired DragonSlayer, who made her feel that way: UNIQUE.

 **Time skip**

 **Three years later**

 **Year 795**

Three years had passed really fast. But not for Mirajane. For her it was more like three centuries. The reason for that is because she was feeling lonely. Really lonely. Elfman and the rest of the Guild did their best, but, in the end, they couldn 't accomplish anything.

Only two days of each year had meaning for her. The day of the memorial service and the day of her birthday. Those were the only days that made her smile brighlty like the sun. Those were the only days of each year that she felt _alive_. Each of these days, she received three white roses with a nameless card. One for her, one for Lisanna and one for Happy. At least, those were the names that the card mentioned. She recognized the handwritting of the card. It was the same as the letter's that Wendy gave her three years ago. It was Natsu's handwritting.

Today, though, she found another card with a pair of white and red roses as soon as she arrived at the Guild. She was pleasently surprised to find these, because it was neither of the usual occations she received a card. She smiled brightly as she picked them up and read the the card:

 _Meet me at the fake house after the sunset!_

 _And don 't tell anyone about this!_

Mirajane couldn 't believe her own eyes. She thought that it was a sick prank, at first. After a couple of minutes, she realized that it was real. She felt so much happiness, which made her smile constantly throughout the day. Nothing bothered her. Everyone was asking her what was wrong or what happened, and everybody received the same cheerful answer accompanied with a bright smile: "Nothing!".

Of course, noone believed her. Especially Lucy and Erza, who were the most persistent about Mirajane's situation.

Sometime later on the day, something came to Mirajane's mind. 'Today is the Rainbow Cherry Blossoms viewing festival!' she thought surprised to herself. She felt her heartbeat rising in a rapid pace and her cheeks were blushing a crimson red colour. She rushed to the restroom to hide her excitement.

'Natsu...! I really missed you...! Please be there...!' the silver-haired beauty thought to herself nervously as she was looking her happy expression in the mirror. She splashed a lot of cold water on her face and managed to calm down. She took a couple of deep breaths and returned to the bar.

The rest of the day went by really smoothly. The guildhall was empty early in the afternoon, so everyone went to get changed for the upcoming festival. And so did Mirajane.

She went to her home and thankfully Elfman was already out. She rushed to the bathtub and took a nice long bath. As soon as she got out, she prepared herself really carefully. From her stunning red dress to her high-heeled black boots. She fixed her hair like the ponytale she had when she was younger, but more beautiful. She painted her nails and her lips a light pink and, then, she left for the meeting place.

In the meantime, a lot of townspeople had gathered at the central park of Magnolia. They went to see the oldest tree in their town, but were left disappointed. Someone had dug it out of there, nowhere to be seen. All they could do was simply wonder what happened and then scatter around the town.

The Fairy Tail wizards, along with the Ten Wizard Saints and some other Guilds, had gathered once again in the famous Guild's hall. They were smiling and talked to one-another for quite some time. They were drinking and laughing and... well... fighting each other over nothing, except from Erza and Lucy.

The red-headed and the blonde were talking about Mirajane's absence from this huge group of people. Considering her behavior the entire day, they found it extremely suspicious that their fellow female wizard was nowhere to be found. But, it never occured to them that Mirajane had a secret date or something of the sort. They came to a conclusion that she was just late and that she would come by afterwards, or she would find them at the festival later.

Mirajane was finally approaching the meeting place. As she was getting close, she felt an immensely ginormous amount of magical power that made her shiver a little. She knew to whom it belonged to. It was Natsu's magical power and she was sure of it. She ran to the direction of Natsu's whereabouts as fast as she could. Her anticipation to see him was finally paid off. She wore her brightest smile and quickly set off to her determined destination.

Natsu was standing still in front of the gravestones and simply looking at them with a smile on his face. He noticed that Mirajane was approaching and took off his cloak completely. He was wearing a black vest with long sleeves. The right one had a fire-shaped stamp, while the left had a lightning-shaped stamp. He, also, wore a pair of blue jeans and pitch-black shoes instead of sandals. His scaly-like scarf on his neck was floating to the direction the wind was blowing. He waited patiently for her. He sighed lightly and wore his warmest smile.

"NATSUUUUU" Mirajane shouted excitedly as soon as she arrived a few meters before the young DragonSlayer.

He was simply smiling, waiting for the tackle from behind. And it came.

The silver-haired beauty tackled Natsu with all her might from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was surprised when she noticed that he didn 't move an inch. She felt his happiness, though.

"Natsu?!" she said expectantly, but didn 't receive an answer.

Instead, Natsu unwrapped himself gently from Mirajane's embrace and turned around to face her. She was long-waiting for this moment. To finally take a glimpse from his eyes. But, she was left astonished from the sight.

"Natsu...? What happened to your eyes...?" she asked worriedly and curiously. His right eye was glowing an intence yellow, while his left a crimson-red.

"I don 't know Mira... And I don 't want to find out..." he answered somewhat seriously.

"I-I-I-I 'm so sorry! I was surprised! That 's all!" Mirajane replied still surprised and somewhat shocked.

"It 's ok!" Natsu responded smiling.

After a moment of silence, Natsu pulled Mirajane gently close to his chest and kissed her forehead softly. She was pretty sure that she blushed from embarrasment and that her heart was racing really fast, but she couldn 't move. Natsu was holding her from her cheeks so that he could stare into her beautiful blue eyes. And he did just that while smiling. They were staring in each other's eyes for, at least, five minutes.

"I really missed you, you know..." Mirajane stated sadly, but kept her warm smile.

"I missed you too, Mira..." Natsu responded calmly.

At that moment, Mirajane closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth. Then, she felt her lips being touched gently. The feeling was so warm, that made Mirajane's heartbeat rise even more. As she continued to keep her eyes closed, she felt Natsu's embrace tightening. She put her hands around his waist and pulled him even closer. Then, it hit her. She was finally kissing her childhood crush. She felt so much happiness crossing all over her body, that she didn 't even want to breathe. She was pleasently surprised that Natsu continued to kiss her the same way. And even more happier when she realized that her partner felt the same way for her as she did for him.

"Thank you Natsu!" she told him sweetly with her brightest smile.

"I should thank you Mira!" Natsu replied in the same way.

"For what?" Mirajane asked calmly putting her hand on his left cheek gently.

"For loving me for so long... and waited all those years patiently for me to respond to all those feelings of yours..." he said seriously, which surprised Mirajane and her eyes widened.

"You... you knew...?" was all she could ask because her eyes started to tear from happiness.

"Yeah... I 'm sorry I didn 't respond to your feelings until a couple of minutes ago..." Natsu said seriously.

"It 's fine Natsu! You 're here now and that 's what really matters! Plus, I received all your cards and roses! So, I know you never forgot me!" Mirajane stated calmly and sweetly.

They procceded to another gentle , yet, passionate kiss as they both shed tears of happiness.

"Shall we go to the festival?!" Mirajane asked excitedly as wrapped Natsu's right arm with both of hers.

"Nope! We 'll go somewhere else first!"Natsu replied playfully.

Mirajane was totally confused from Natsu's last reply and she couldn 't hide it.

"Where to?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"You 'll see!" Natsu said cheerfully as he made his signature toothy grin, which made Mirajane's heart melt once again.

They had already started to make their way to where Natsu wanted, still with Mirajane's hands wrapped around his right arm. He had planned one more surprise for her. And it was the best one. She didn 't know it yet, but the only thing he could do was smile at the several thoughts of her reactions.

In the meantime, several mages had whitnessed the absence of the Sakura Tree from its original place and reported it to Laxus. He sighed heavily and facepalmed because he knew that he was the one to take all the blame. He was wondering what could have happened with the tree, until he heard some kind of commotion that took place a little further from Lucy's house. And commanded all the wizards to go with him and check the weird situation.

"Hey! Do you see that?!"

"Yeah! Although, it 's definately on the river... yeah, I can see it clearly!"

"What is that?! And how is it floating on the river?!"

"I don 't know, but apparently it 's Fairy Tail's fault!"

"I don 't think so! A while ago, I saw some of them in the park trying to figure out where was the tree!"

"Are you sure about that? I mean... they usually pull these kinds of things..."

"Yeah! I 'm pretty sure! Especially after I saw Laxus getting stressed about the situation!"

"Then, who the hell did this?"

"I don 't care! Look! It 's coming closer by the second!"

Laxus and the other mages had heard this conversation two townspeople had and many more similar, but he didn 't pay so much attention. Instead, he and the remaining mages along with all the townspeople had devided around the two sides of the river that was crossing inside of Magnolia. Soon, all of them saw the Sakura Tree floating on a boat really slowly towards them.

They were at a loss of words as their eyes stared in awe of the spectacle someone pulled off under their noses.

The Sakura Tree was coming even closer and everyone noticed two figures underneath the magical light that lit brightly around it.

"Hey! Isn 't that Mirajane from Fairy Tail?!"

"Now that you mention it, it 's really her!"

"I told you that someone from Fairy Tail was at fault..."

"No man! Look beside her!"

"What?"

"Don 't you see another person?!"

"Yeah... Who is he anyway?"

"I don 't know! He wears a cloak and a hood!"

"You 're right! Who the hell is he and why did he do something like this?"

"I 'm not complaining man! Maybe it 's unusual, but whoever this man is, I think it 's best to assume that he is the one to take the credit!"

"Credit for what? For undigging the Sakura Tree and making an unbelievable entrance to our town with it?"

"You 're missing the point! Look around you! Have you ever seen so many people and the wizards come so close like this?!"

"No... It 's true, though!"

"Now, shut up and enjoy the show!"

"Man... I wouldn 't like to be that guy... If Elfman sees him, he 's so screwed!"

"You 're right... Nobody hugs Mirajane so casually and gets away with it..."

Chatter like that could be heard all around, but the mages were extremely shocked when they saw Mirajane under the Tree. As the Tree came closer and closer, they could feel an immence magical aura approaching. They could tell that it wasn 't dangerous for Mirajane or them. They felt warmth and a feeling that the magical aura was very familiar.

"Do you feel that...?" Gray asked noone in particular. Near him were his teammates, who were shockingly surprised from the familiarity of the magical aura.

"Yeah..." Lucy answered as she was starting to tremble along with every wizard.

"What is this... feeling...?" Erza asked as her eyes were wide-open.

"I-I-I don't know... but I 'm sure I know this feeling..." Wendy answered seriously.

"I know this feeling too... But more importantly... what 's going on between Mirajane and him...? Why is she with him and not with us...?" Carla asked nervously and curiously.

"I don 't care..." Lucy and Erza grunted in unison.

As soon as this chit-chat finished, all the crowd could clearly see the Sakura Tree in front them. What really shocked them, though, was that Mirajane and the hooded man were sharing a very passionate kiss right before their eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I can 't believe what I 'm seeing... Erza...? Do you see what I 'm seeing...?" Lucy asked with her trembling voice and her eyes wide-open from the shock.

"Yes..." Erza answered with the same reactions as her teammate.

"YO~! NATSU!" Laxus shouted surprisingly excited and waved his hand.

For a few moments, there was a deafening silence. And after that:

"WHA~T? NATSU?" the whole crowd screamed in surprise.

Then, the hooded man revealed his face and to the townspeople's surprise it really was him. Natsu put his right arm around Mirajane's waist and jumped to the shore at the wizard's direction, leaving the Sakura Tree take its course all by itself.

The mages cleared some space for the couple to land safely. And they did. The wizards saw the loving expressions on Natsu's and Mirajane's faces and all they could do was smile, except Lucy and Erza who where really jealous of her for different reasons each one.

"Hello Laxus! Long time no see!" Natsu said cheerfully, while giving his toothy grin.

"Yeah! Nice situation you caused here!" Laxus said happily and smirked, to which Mirajane blushed from her embarrasment.

"Hahaha! You see, it was my present to Mira!" Natsu said playfully with his toothy grin, while Mirajane could swear she would die from embarrasment.

The only thing the crowd could do -and especially the wizards-, was to watch jawdropped at the casual conversation.

"What 's the occation?!" Laxus asked curiously.

"I showed her that I love her!" Natsu responded cheerfully, which made Laxus laugh loudly and Elfman almost fainted from Natsu's 'Manliness'.

"What 's so funny Laxus?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I 'm sorry! It 's just that you showed her, but you haven 't told her?!" Laxus replied, but he couldn 't stop laughing.

"You know what...? You 're right." Natsu said seriously. He made Mirajane look him in the eyes.

"I love you Mira...! I love you very much...!" He stated sweetly.

A deafening silence occured once more, as Natsu continued to stare into Mirajane's beautiful eyes. She was frozen from what she heard. She repeated the statement dozens of times in her mind. And right after she realized it was true:

"I love you too Natsu...!" she also stated sweetly with her bright smile. It was then that they shared another gentle kiss as their arms were pulling each other closer from their waist.

After a few moments of silence, the loud cheers for the couple were shaking the streets of Magnolia. They, soon, broke their kiss to breathe and were smiling sweetly towards each other.

The cheers stopped for a moment as Natsu raised his clutched fist towards the sky.

"And now... **LEEET 'S PARTYYYYYY**!" the DragonSlayer roared enthusiasticlly.

And that was all it took for the crowd to cheer the loudest they could. The marry-making continued until a couple of hours before the crack of dawn. The wizards agreed amongst themselves not to work the next day, to which Laxus agreed hesitantly.

Natsu and Mirajane, throughout the entire party, were talking to each other three years worth of discussion. He learned the news about his former Guild, while Mirajane felt sad that her companion was all alone the entire time. She thanked him again for remembering the most important dates of each year. The sweet smiles towards each other didn 't stop throughout the night and the only breaks they took from their discussion were the gentle -yet passionate- kisses.

The couple left an hour before the party ended and went back at their meeting place, while holding hands. Noone noticed their sudden disappearance, tough. As soon as they reached their destination, Natsu proposed to Mirajane, much to her surprise. She was so happy that moment, that she struggled to answer for a while. However, Natsu was patient. He waited patiently, until she finally snapped out of her struggle and answered with a single word and tears of pure happiness ran across her cheeks.

"YES". That was the only word he wanted to hear -and he did-. That was the word which filled him with love and pure joy. He handed her a selfcrafted silver ring. At the top of the ring, there were really small designs of a Dragon and a Demon kissing each other in a heart-shaped fashion.

She was at a loss of words and the only way she could respond, was to share with him the most passionate kiss they had shared until that moment.

They didn 't fall asleep because of the happiness they felt.

Around midday, they decided to go to the Guild to announce the big news. The reactions they got veried from each person. Most of the girls fainted, while Lucy and Erza were jealous. Each one of them had very different reasons, though. Erza simply wanted Jellal to confess his feelings to her, while Lucy wanted her best friend all to herself and not to share him.

On the other hand, Gray was pissed because his 'rival' proposed first to someone. Laxus was confused because he didn 't know what to do if Natsu actually married Mirajane. Eventually, he simply decided to let Natsu return despite his grandfather's last order. Elfman was overwhelmed from happiness for his sister. Macao and Wakaba started to 'hate' Natsu because he stole their crush. And, finally, Gajeel wanted to beat up Natsu because he saw Levy's punch on his face as she wanted him to confess to her as well.

 **Time skip**

 **Three months later**

 **Epilogue**

Today, was the big day for Natsu and Mirajane. The day of their wedding. And as such, the guildhall was empty while the town of Magnolia was full of people from all over the kingdom. They all wanted to take at least a glimpse of the glamour the town had to offer. The one that had rescued humanity from both unbelievable dangers was about to marry one of the most beautiful girls in all of Fiore. The huge crowd was happy enough even to be able to set foot inside Magnolia at this occation.

Elsewhere, the Fairy Tail wizards had splitted in three groups. The first group that included Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Macao, Wakaba and even Laxus were at Natsu's new-selfbuilt house to help the groom get properly dressed for the upcoming wedding, despite his protests concerning the dressing style. Natsu was overwhelmed with happiness for this day, as long as a little stressed. While his heart was racing a mile per minute, he was thinking about his wife-to-be and he couldn 't help but smile brightly.

On the other hand, the second group included that Erza, Lucy, Brandish, Levy, Wendy, Carla and Evergreen were at Mirajane's house to make her look like a goddess. Erza and Evergreen were constantly arguing about everything, much to the others' amusement. Mirajane was smiling the whole time as her friends made their best not to miss any detail. She was really proud for herself about marrying Natsu, and for her brother who would be the one to hand her to her husband-to-be.

Natsu arrived at Cardia Cathedral one hour earlier because he couldn 't stand the wait at his house. As soon as he arrived, he found the third group waiting for him in front of the stairs. He greeted every single one seperately with a cross kiss and a happy smile. They all chit-chatted for a while and then entered the grand church to wait for Mirajane. Gray was standing next to Natsu, who was standing in front of the altar, waiting patiently for the bride to come.

She, eventually, arrived a little late, much to Natsu's worry. But, as soon as she arrived, his mouth was slightly hanging open as he was staring in awe of his bride. She was _stunning_. Every word referring to 'beautiful' was not enough to describe her magnifisence. Then, the music started to play loudly and lacrima vision was displaying the glamorous event throughout Fiore. The ceremony lasted an hour, which made Natsu extremely impatient as he was longing to kiss his wife.

After they exchanged vows and the priest said the magic phrase "Now, you may kiss the bride!", the whole crowd was anticipanting impatiently for Natsu to make the move that the priest allowed. And, after a few moments of staring, he finally kissed her so pationately, she almost fainted on his arms. Then, he picked her bridal style and rushed out of the church, making everyone inside to chase after them. They were both laughing at the schene behind them, while they easily avoided the ones that tried to stop them from the front. And as he reached the stairs he jumped really high.

" **AND NOOOWW LEEEET 'S PARTYYYYYYYY** " Natsu roared really loudly as he was heard all around the continent, while giving his toothy grin.

The cheers that followed as soon as he landed on the ground -with Mirajane still in his arms bridal style-, shook the earth like an earthquake. The citizens of Magnolia, along with the wizards and the newly-wed couple, were celebrating for two days.

Jason, the editor of Sorcerer Weekly magazine, had the idea to nickname Natsu's and Mirajane's wedding " _ **The Lightning-Flame Dragon King and the Demon!**_ " in one of his articles.

Natsu _hated_ the fact that someone nicknamed his wedding, but he gave it a rest after Mirajane showed him that she didn 't care.

A few months afterwards, Mirajane found out that she was pregnant waiting twins. Two girls, actually. The news of Mirajane's pregnancy were another reason for the worldwide-known couple to feel happy and celebrate with their fellow guildmembers.

Their life was perfect from the moment Natsu returned from his solitary journey. They wouldn 't have wanted it any other way. And soon, their family would be increased by two girls.

THE END

 **...**

 **Author's note: I really suck at describing appearances, so I 'm really sorry for that.**

 **I know that it was a long one, but I hope you liked it!**

 **If you read the story, THANK YOU! It means a lot, even if you didn 't like it in the end.**


End file.
